


Character Short Bios / Quotes

by bedman_orochi



Category: Sacred 6+1 / Everyone is Weird
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedman_orochi/pseuds/bedman_orochi
Summary: All characters from Sacred 6+1, and their movie sequel, Everyone is Weird, with their bios and main quotes. SACRED Rachel, CORRUPTED Virus, Past Virus, and MOGUI Xiao-die will also be included. All characters belong to me. I will do every bio. in a random order.





	1. Chapter 1

(all information is to be continued.)

Each layout will be like this-

Name-  
Aliases-  
Age / Birth-  
Sex / Gender-  
Pronouns Preferred-  
Height / Weight-  
Race / Species-  
Orgin-  
Orientation(s / r)-  
Status- (ex.: alive)

Appearance(a link will be described as their appearance.)-  
Weapon of choice(if any)-  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.-  
Personality / Traits-  
Bio.(their bio will be about 1-2 paragraphs long)-  
Relationships- (ex.: Naoko(wife), VenRA(rival))


	2. Virus (Present/Past/CORRUPTED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike other characters, Virus has even more information about him on his wiki page: http://sacred-61.wikia.com/wiki/Virus

Name- Kyosuke Yamato  
Aliases- Virus, Winged Man(by Rachel)  
Age / Birth- 19 / September 14th  
Sex / Gender- Male / Male  
Pronouns Preferred- He / Him  
Height / Weight- 185cm. / 59kg.  
Race / Species- Japanese / Half-angel-Half-human  
Orgin- Japan(it was said that he was born in a small island)  
Orientation(s / r)- Pansexual / Panromantic  
Status- Alive, yet severely injured(Spoiler: he suffers from pneumonia; luckily, he survives it)

Appearance- http://pre12.deviantart.net/99a4/th/pre/i/2016/288/1/0/virus_by_venoct-dal43ej.jpg ((his past and CORRUPTED versions are yet to be completed))  
Weapon of choice- Aside from his technological equipment, his weapon choice is rather small; he uses a perfect-sized knife(that looks like a butterknife)  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.- Member of the Sacred 6+1 and a hacker(Most known as the tritagonist of the series) / Does not appear in Everyone is Weird  
Personality / Traits- Introverted and pessimistic, but calm and soft / Very strong academically, yet very weak in physical strength  
Bio.- Kyosuke Yamato was an A-student back in High School. He attended many clubs, and was rumored that he once played a keyboard to replace an ill student for a vernal concert. He was in love with a beautiful girl named Molly. Yet their long-lasting relationship would end quickly.  
A few months later, the couple has gotten into a huge fight; a fight that was so abnormal that Kyosuke managed to hang Molly to a tree and leave her there for the scavengers. He felt absurd for doing it, so he ran away from home and started over again as one of the most wanted hackers in the world; Virus.  
Relationships- Naoko(wife), the Sacred 6+1(allies), VenRA(rival), Xiao-die(rival), Typhoon Gangsters(enemies), Anonymous(enemy), whoever hurts his wife(major enemy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about Virus are gladly accepted in the comments. I will answer them on this chapter.


	3. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was late-

Name- Lydia Auclair  
Aliases- The Sacred Child, Workaholic(by Nightmare)  
Age / Birth- ?(Around her late 20's) / December 12th  
Sex / Gender- Female / Female  
Pronouns Preferred- She / Her  
Height / Weight- 172cm. / 54kg.  
Race / Species- French / Gifted Human(A human with unusual abilities)  
Orgin- France  
Orientation(s / r)- Asexual / Aromantic  
Status- Alive

Appearance- http://orig07.deviantart.net/099d/f/2016/319/4/6/s6_1__lydia_auclair_by_venoct-daoj8xq.png (She has another outfit as well)  
Weapon of choice- She is one of the few characters who can control an element(She can control the light); She also carries a long, white staff and a shield  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.- Helper of the Fourth story and the servant of the Princess of Paris / Does not appear in Everyone is Weird  
Personality / Traits- Calm, wise, and cautious / She rather take things slowly, and cannot help herself to work excessively  
Bio.- Lydia is a small company's executive and a loyal caretaker of Elizabeth Pascal, yet the two are not related. Lydia always wanted to adopt on her own, for she fears a relationship that would be taken too far if not individually. She gave up most of her life to satisfy the princess, and to make sure she is well taken care of. However, Lydia is not a queen nor a real mother; rumor has it that she kept Elizabeth away from her biological parents because they were too strict and abusive.(She was never charged for "stealing" the child, for she had a plan to convince the parents to give her the girl.) And to this day, Elizabeth always looks up to Lydia; her new best friend.  
As far as her career goes, unfortunately, she had to quit because of other duties. She had a call from the government to go to a hidden temple that gave her this necklace; for she was chosen to be the next Sacred Child. The witch behind the making of the necklace admired her strengths and academic appearance.  
Relationships- Elizabeth Pascal(adopted daughter), Rachel(ally), Nightmare(enemy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about Lydia are gladly accepted in the comments. I will answer them on this chapter.


	4. Hefeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first EIW character! Yay~!

Name- Hefeye  
Aliases- Big-Eyed... Guy?(by Toudotsu)  
Age / Birth- Unknown / Unkown  
Sex / Gender- Unknown / Neutrois  
Pronouns Preferred- It / Its  
Height / Weight- 1,219cm. / 403kg.  
Race / Species- Unknown / Tyrant's Creation  
Orgin- Unknown  
Orientation(s / r)- Unknown / Unknown  
Status- Wounded, Endangered

Appearance- http://pre06.deviantart.net/c5ef/th/pre/i/2016/319/8/b/eiw__hefeye_by_venoct-daoiaur.jpg  
Weapon of choice- Its pupil shoots out a huge red beam that scans a human for data(the beam hardly kills even an ant), then uses its mouth behind its head to attempt to devour the being. It only scans someone in order to predict how fast they move  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.- Does not appear in Sacred 6+1 / Tyrant's Creation  
Personality / Traits- Blank and emotionless / For being very huge, it is a rather physically weak creature  
Bio.- There are only a handful amount of Hefeyes in the world because of how huge they are. One Hefeye can equal up to eight 5'0" people. It normally lives in deserts, or in an open, dry field. Its favorite hot-spot is in Egypt. The Hefeye that Toudotsu and Karasu fought was in an open desert in India.  
Relationships- Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about Hefeye are gladly accepted in the comments. I will answer them on this chapter.


	5. Tsubumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about Tsubumi are gladly accepted in the comments. I will answer them on this chapter.

Name- Tsubumi  
Aliases- Gumi  
Age / Birth- 25 / Unknown  
Sex / Gender- Male / Male  
Pronouns Preferred- He / Him  
Height / Weight- 180cm. / 58kg.  
Race / Species- Mixed / Human  
Origin- Somewhere in Korea, but moved to the United States  
Orientation(s / r)- Heterosexual / Heteroromantic  
Status- Alive

Appearance- (WIP)  
Weapon of choice- He does not desire to fight in a battle; for he fights in a game of gambling.  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.- Card dealer and gambler at a casino in Las Vegas / Does not appear in Everyone is Weird  
Personality / Traits- Confident and Trustworthy / Peaceful, but at times can be very competitive  
Bio.- Tsubumi lived through a normal childhood with a peaceful family that kept to themselves. When he got older, he decided to move to Nevada alone to study in various colleges. During his studies, he realized that he had many free time to do anything; which was the day he applied for being a card dealer at a local casino. The casino is known to be one of the most common throughout Las Vegas. As more and more people come to play with him, he has became competitive, and began competing in tournaments worldwide. Only one person was able to beat him; a woman around his age by the name of Anita Candelaria.  
Relationships- Kyu(roomate, who also works at the same casino), Anita(rival)


	6. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: This is a special character that another user of DeviantArt was giving away, so I made her in my series with his permission to do so~ Special thanks to Pudding-Ze-Triggered~!

Name- Cassandra Lily  
Aliases- Cassy  
Age / Birth- 16 / July 1st  
Sex / Gender- Female / Female  
Pronouns Preferred- She / Her  
Height / Weight- 158cm. / 47kg.  
Race / Species- French / Human  
Orgin- France  
Orientation(s / r)- Unsure / Unsure  
Status- Alive

Appearance- (WIP) (Her old file from Pudding-Ze-Triggered can be found here: http://pudding-ze-triggered.deviantart.com/art/Giving-Old-Ocs-One-Left-645005749)  
Weapon of choice- She does not desire to fight in battle, but is experienced with the family's hunter's gun.  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.- Childhood friend of the Princess of Paris / Does not appear in Everyone is Weird  
Personality / Traits- Intelligent and outgoing / Born with good luck, and has amazing knowledge on classic theater  
Bio.- Cassandra comes from a big family who loves hunting all together. She never knew her mother, so she was the only girl in the family. She didn't want to be like the other girls in the first place, yet grew an emotional attachment to drama and theater. She loved to study on the history of acting, and even did her favorite monologues numerous amount of times for her family and friends. She liked being in a family filled with boys and hunting, and she also loved to act! However, aside from her brothers, she only has two other friends; in which they were a higher class than she and her family was.  
Relationships- The Lilies(family; 1 father, 9 brothers), Elizabeth Pascal(childhood friend), Lydia Auclair(good friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about Cassandra are gladly accepted in the comments. I will answer them on this chapter.


	7. USUUSU

Name- Usu Umeko  
Aliases- USUUSU  
Age / Birth- Unknown / Unknown  
Sex / Gender- Male / Male  
Pronouns Preferred- He / Him  
Height / Weight- Unknown / Unknown  
Race / Species- Unknown / Otherkin  
Orgin- Unknown  
Orientation(s / r)- Asexual / Heteroromantic  
Status- Non-Existent(?)

Appearance- (Not Confirmed)  
Weapon of choice- Does not desire to fight  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.- Neneko's imaginary friend / May have appeared in Everyone is Weird as a silhouette, yet it remains unknown   
Personality / Traits- Gentle and optimistic, just like Neneko / Part-cat and part-human as well as Neneko, loves to play with yarn, yet if things become too cute, he can get easily upset and cry while laughing uncontrollably ((This is all what Neneko explained to Virus about))  
Bio.- Few people in Neneko's village believe that her so-called imaginary boyfriend is actually real, yet no one has seen him. Rose, who is able to see the paranormal activity, believes that USUUSU is a ghost that haunts Neneko's house; he also mentioned that the original owner was a man who got killed by his own cat. Neneko believes that this man was meant to be with her at all times, which is why she feels comfortable in even the most dangerous situations. When she met Virus in the Third Story, she said that Virus's hair almost looks like USUUSU's.  
Relationships- Neneko(girlfriend and creator)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about USUUSU are gladly accepted in the comments. I will answer them on this chapter.


	8. Captain Orochi

Name- Orochi  
Aliases- Captain Orochi, Cpt. Orochi  
Age / Birth- Unknown / Unknown  
Sex / Gender- Female / Female  
Pronouns Preferred- She / Her  
Height / Weight- 244cm. / 91kg.  
Race / Species- Unknown / Octopus-Otherkin  
Origin- Japan  
Orientation(s / r)- Unsure / Unsure  
Status- Alive

Appearance- TBA  
Weapon of choice- She is a leader of an army of tiny octopuses, but don't be fooled by their cuteness! She and her crew can be sneaky fighters! With harpoon guns and ship cannons, they are one of the toughest competitors of the sea!  
Role in S6+1 / E.I.W.- Captain of a ship / Does not appear in Everyone is Weird  
Personality / Traits- She has a friendly approach and tends to be a little too nice / When fighting, she has hope for a new victory; She is a huge dreamer  
Bio.- Once a science experiment, a little girl named Orochi was chosen to fuse with a giant octopus for a scientist's project. As much as she loved the sea, she never knew that she would turn into a sea-like creature! With her new adventure as half-human and half-octopus, she has came across an army of tiny octopuses. She loved them, and they loved her, so they created a group together. They became the first octopus pirates of the sea!  
Relationships- Chisuke(good friend), Atlantis(good friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about Cpt. Orochi are gladly accepted in the comments. I will answer them on this chapter.


End file.
